Our Hero Academia: Chapter 31
Dodging Time Horatia walked up to the battlefield once more. She felt like she was made a fool of after having such a simple fight the last round. But she hoped this opponent would be more of a challenge. Horatia hadn't used her quirk since the 1st Stage, so she was hoping she'd get to exercise it this round. Once on the battle field, she looked across the way for her opponent. Horatia gave a stone gaze at her opponent for this battle, no emotion, no hesitation, no fear. Only her resolve. "Sup." The same sort of gaze was returned by Midori, who simply looked at her opponent with a bland stare. Approaching her next opponent, Midori was fascinated how fast they were able to repair the arena, despite how much damage Akira caused in their last battle. Simply no emotion was present around the green haired girl who had her hands tucked into her pockets. "Nothing much. You?" She asked in a similarly bland voice. "Little upset with my last battle." Horatia looked around the arena, followed by a gaze at Midori. "I'm honestly a bit envious that you had such a good match." Horatia only wanted to break up the last match. The current situation was exactly how she wanted it. No witty banter, no taunts, no insults. It was generally calm, but also obvious that there was tension. As no matter how calm it was, even if they both wanted it that way, it would have to end for the battle to begin. Midori shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "Don't envy it. The fight was obviously getting too out of hand, especially for one that was in the first round'. Looking her opponent up and down, Midori tried to see if there was anything strange about her opponent that could hint to a possible quirk. Some of the greater quirks lie hidden in plain sight, and Midori was not going to let herself get caught off guard. Her body was always ready to move as she stood in a stance with her feet to the sides, ready to push to a direction when the time came. "However, I don't think that last match of yours was a battle. More like a free pass to the second round." Horatia groaned at the statement, looking off into the distance. "Don't remind me, that girl was a serious disappointment. All bark and no bite." She looked at her Chronal Stabilizer, a small triangular device located on her navel. She then looked back at Midori, not a single clue on her opponents true capabilities. But in reality, she liked that. Midori had an aura of mysteriousness that only made Horatia more interested in what she could do. Looking at the suit Horatia was equipped in, Midori sighed as she studied her opponent's appearance. "I didn't expect her to get too far into the match ups. She was only here because of her team." She continued on, buying time in order for her to continue analysing Horatia's suit. There was no chance that Midori was about to be distracted, being in sync with her quirk has gotten her this far, and so to only lose it now would have just been a waste of her and Akira's time. Her match with Akira had her pumped with adrenaline, with a fighting spirit kicking within her, ready to be let out. "As much as I dislike my class, I can only ask that you don't underestimate Class 2-A because of Joho's performance." Horatia raised an eyebrow, nodding in agreement. "I could never underestimate 2-A, somehow you lot always find a way to surprise me." Horatia was itching to let loose, but she wasn't going to release anything that didn't need to be set free. Unlike Midori's adrenaline, Horatia's was caused from lack of action. She didn't get to do much at all in the past few hours. "That suit looks awfully supportive, but for what? What class was she in again?" Midori thought to herself. "Oi kid. What class were you from again?" "I'm not a kid, just so we're clear." Horatia realized it was time for the battle to start, people were getting antsy. In the U.A gym suit, Horatia found herself getting into a sprinter position, her Chronal Stabilizer strapped on tight. "As for my class, remember 2-B. We may be two strong in this tournament, but don't let that blind you." Horatia took of running, a sizeable distance between the two girls. Her Chronal Stabilizer emitted a bright light, and in an instant, that distance was gone. Horatia's body vanished and instantaneously reappeared right in front of Midori, a kick to her torso already in motion.